


Dentist

by Amjead



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Making Out, Masochist Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark finds an interesting distraction while waiting in the dentist's office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, I saw the prompt, "Imagine your OTP in a dentist's waiting room." So, I took that and put my own little spin on it. I hope you like it. Feel free to follow my on tumblr: followallthefandoms

Tony Stark hated going to the dentist, but it was a necessary evil. So, here he was

Tony approached the receptionist and nervously said, “Hi. I'm Tony Stark. I've got an appointment today.” The receptionist smiled and handed Tony a form on a clipboard.

“Please fill this out, Mr. Stark,” she said. Tony did as he was told and handed the clipboard back to her when he was done.

“Hey, how long a wait do you think this will be?” Tony asked.

“Hard to say,” reported the receptionist. “Dr. Scrivello's still with a patient right now. It's a pretty nasty root canal. It's going to take awhile. After that, there's one more patient ahead of you.” Tony looked over at the one other guy in the waiting room. His head was buried in a magazine. He held it up as if to cover his face. It was almost comical. Tony thought people only read like that in TV shows.

Anyway, Tony sat down two seats away from the other man.

“This waiting is going to drive me nuts,” Tony thought. “I wish I remembered to charge my phone or bring a book or something. Now I'm just going to be stuck in my head and this worrying will drive me up the wall.” To make matters worse, the dentist's patient started screaming. The office was small. So, it was only natural that Tony would get to hear every sordid detail of the proceeding root canal.

After about five minutes of the patient screaming his head off, the dentist paused. His receptionist had just poked her head into the examining room.

Tony could hear her say, “I need to leave now, Dr. Scrivello. If I don't head out, I'm going to miss my bus. Your last two patients are here. So, no one else is coming in today.”

Then, Tony heard the dentist reply, “Ok. Thank you. See you tomorrow.” Tony watched the receptionist leave as the screaming resumed.

“Oh my God,” thought Tony, panic stricken. “I need something, anything, to distract me.” He looked over at the man near him. “Ok,” thought Tony as he tried to calm himself down. “Let's look at this guy. How does he look?” Tony mentally described the man's appearance. He had long, black hair. It was a bit too long for a man's cut, but it was very pretty. He had hair like a princess. His skin was pale. From what Tony could see of his face, he had very angular features. He was reading Empire Magazine. His shirt was an attractive green button-down and his pants were sexy black leather. Oh, and he also had a massive erection.

“Holy shit,” said Tony loudly when he saw the bulge. The man quickly pulled the magazine away from his face and used to cover the large lump in his pants. He was blushing now. His pale skin made his blush even redder.

“I'm sorry,” he said quickly in a smooth British accent. “I'm so sorry.” Tony was more surprised than offended. 

“It's, uh, it's all right,” said Tony awkwardly as he looked down. It had been a while since he'd seen another man's erection. He was kinda glad it was such a good looking man though.

“No it's not,” the other man protested. “I need to have better control over these things. It happens every time I come to the dentist.”

“I don't understand,” said Tony. Just then, the patient getting the root canal screamed bloody murder. Tony looked back at the man near him and saw that his eyes were wide with want and his hands were throttling the twisted magazine. “Oh, I see,” said Tony. “You're a masochist.” The other man nodded guiltily.

“I'm sorry,” he said. “This is such a TMI moment and I know it.” Tony shrugged and waved it away.

“There's nothing wrong with it,” said Tony. “Everyone's got their kinks.” The other man smiled at Tony's friendliness.

“I'm Loki,” he said as he extended his hand.

"Tony," was the reply as hands were grasped and shaken.

“So, I guess coming to the dentist is a real treat for you,” said Tony.

“Yeah,” replied Loki. “Even if I don't need anything done, I ask for preventative procedures. It's not like the dentists going to say no to the money. So, I come in every now and again and I let them inflict their long, slow, intimate pain.”

Tony could see Loki's cheeks turning pink. He couldn't blame him though. The way Loki talked made Tony's mouth go dry.

“Keep talking like that and I'll show you another long, slow, intimate pain,” Suddenly, both men realized what he said. Tony's hand flew to his mouth and Loki blushed even more. “Whoa. I'm sorry,” said Tony. “That was a really creepy thing for me to say. I guess my brain got carried away.”

“No. It's all right,” said Loki. “It's not everyday I get hit on by such an attractive man.” Both men were blushing now. Tony liked this Loki guy. He was kinda cheeky. So, he moved over one seat and they were sitting next to each other.

“I hope you don't mind,” Tony said.

“Not at all,” replied Loki in a demure voice.

Tony was very fascinated by Loki. He had never met a masochist in real life before. He was very interested.

“What would you do if someone slapped you across the face?” Tony asked.

“I'd probably gasp and moan as if I was being jerked off,” Loki replied.

“What would you do if I bit your neck.”

“I think I'd cum in my pants.” As Tony and Loki talked they kept unconsciously leaning closer and closer toward one another. They were only six inches apart when they finally noticed it. Their cheeks were pink and their insides were tingly. Loki's tongue darted across his dry mouth. Tony bit his lower lip. Then, Loki whispered in a husky voice, “Oh, do that to me.” In an instant, Tony's mouth was all over Loki.

As their lips crashed and their tongues tangled with each other, Tony moved to straddle Loki's lap. They moaned into their kisses. Tony pulled Loki's hair and he could feel the leather clad erection beneath him strengthening. He thrusted into Loki who made just the neediest sounds.

Loki was just about to cum when they both heard someone say, “Excuse me.”

Tony and Loki tore their mouths off of each other and looked up. The dentist was standing there. The root canal patient awkwardly made his way out the door. The two men were absolutely mortified. Tony sheepishly slid back to his original seat.

“Mr. Laufeyson, it's your turn,” said the dentist. Loki stood up and used the magazine to hide his erection. As they walked down to the examining room, Tony heard the dentist ask, “Do you think you'll be able to control yourself this time, Mr. Laufeyson?”

“I'll try,” Loki replied.

After a little while, Tony could hear Loki making noises in the other room. It didn't sound like he was in pain though. He sounded like he was receiving a blow job. He kept getting louder and louder until he crescendoed into a great shout.

“Oh, crap. I think he just came,” thought Tony. 

About two minutes later, Loki came back out to the waiting room with the biggest grin on his face. Before he left, he pulled a little piece of paper from his pocket. He scribbled something on it and handed it to Tony. It was his phone number.

“Give me a call sometime, sweet-cheeks,” said Loki with a wink. With that, he left.

“Wow,” thought Tony. “I guess coming to the dentist isn't so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever seen Little Shop of Horrors?


End file.
